


Honesty

by Dairanya



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Confession, Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Multi, References to Cheating, Written just after Countrycide aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairanya/pseuds/Dairanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's been hiding so many things from Rhys, had to hide so many things from him, that it's driven a wedge between them. But now it is time for the truth to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

She told him everything. In one confusing rush, she told him all about the aliens, about Torchwood – about Owen.

By the end Gwen was sobbing uncontrollably. "Please Rhys... Can you forgive me?"

Rhys reached up and placed a hand on each of her cheeks.

"I forgive you for keeping all the aliens secret."

He gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I forgive you for lying about Torchwood."

He kissed her, so softly, then drew back and looked at her, his expression full of tenderness and grief.

"But I don't think I can forgive you for having an affair."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, less than an hour after the episode aired and I've already written a fic about it? I know it's only a drabble, but even so... It makes me feel much too obsessive!


End file.
